


青出于蓝而胜于蓝

by Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi



Series: 两篇名字里带生的姊妹篇 [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi/pseuds/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi
Summary: 一个外篇。





	青出于蓝而胜于蓝

**Author's Note:**

> 一个外篇。

“我看你不爽。”

“真可惜，我可是很喜欢小静你的。”

这大概是故事的开始？

 

“喂，临也，这样不好吧。”平和岛静雄有些纠结，这样岂不是变成了跳蚤的从犯吗。

“没事没事啦，小静，”折原临也丝毫没有身为主犯的自觉性，“这样宫野同学也正好能对高宫同学告白嘛，我可是想方设法让他推迟到这一天的嘛，小静可要好好感谢我哦。”

“看，时间到了哟。”折原临也掏出手机，“来纪念这一天吧，小静。”

烟花升上天空而后伴着一声巨响炸裂，那一瞬平和岛静雄觉得无论是空中灿烂发光的烟花，还是楼下人群的激动的尖叫，都在那一瞬离他很远很远，他听到折原临也在他耳边轻声说：“生日快乐，小静。”说话带出的气体扑在他凑过去的脸上，红了耳尖。折原临也适时地按下快门，此刻的夜幕、花火、天台的栏杆、微笑的折原临也、略显拘谨的平和岛静雄，共同定格于一张薄薄的照片。

 

多年后折原临也翻出这张旧照片，对比身边摊了一身的旧照片还不忘记一脸正经地吃豆腐的男人，啧啧有声地感叹那时的小静是多么年轻多么青涩多么可爱和现在俨然脸皮厚比城墙死赖在别人家中混吃混喝的某人形成了多么鲜明的对比。

千言万语汇成一句话，你不再是我认识的那个小静了。

彼时平和岛静雄早已对此见惯不怪，回敬一句“这是青出于蓝而胜于蓝”成功噎住伶牙俐嘴的跳蚤。折原临也回想事情的前因后果来龙去脉，再一次感到，自作孽，不可活。

 

谁也不清楚折原临也和平和岛静雄究竟是从何时开始在一起的，包括当事人自己。

初次见面就打了一架作为见面礼，之后也各种不顺眼相看两生厌的二人，顶多期望他们不要再一见面就打打杀杀折原同学不要再飞小刀平和岛同学不要再扔重物，天真一点可以希望他们成为朋友，热血一点可以幻想他们成为哥们。但是假如有一天他们姿态暧昧并告诉你他们在一起了你能接受吗？

新罗能。

“总之，等我反应过来的时候，我们两个已经是共同逃课共同干架的共犯关系了。”临也坐在静雄大腿上这样对新罗解释。

大腿上坐着临也的静雄点点头表示肯定，下一秒反驳：“哈？故意找人来挑衅我和背后对我捅刀子也算是共同干架？”

临也面不改色：“讨厌啦小静，那些人是来找我麻烦呀，小静怎么能坐视不管呢？”

新罗看着对面吵起来的两人只是笑了笑：“话说当初介绍你们两个认识的时候还以为会变得水火不容呢，毕竟你们的性格看起来相当不合——我错了，请放下我的笔，那是赛尔提送给我的。”

面对着折原同学与平和岛同学的双重怒视还能如此从容道歉并士下座的人在来神中学不多，他们的牵线人岸谷同学算一个。

“既然这么想那还为什么要介绍我们认识啊？啊！想让我杀了跳蚤吗？”平和岛静雄虽然仍处在怒气中，还是先放下了新罗的典藏版赛尔提赠笔。

“哈？开什么玩笑？”一把利刃抵在了静雄的喉咙，临也冷笑着用刀刃慢慢摩挲着静雄的脖颈，“不要小看我的身手啊，比起小静杀死我当然是我杀死小静更有可能。”

这时门口有同学朝这边喊：“平和岛同学，老师叫你去办公室！”平和岛静雄张了张嘴，最终只是“啧”一声，把临也从身上扫下来，起身出门。

新罗看着静雄的身影消失在门外，这才回头对临也说：“静雄君在某些方面学习还是很快的，如果不当心就会被他赶超哟，所谓青出于蓝而胜于蓝是也。”

临也笑：“新罗你这是什么意思，对好友的关心吗？”

新罗也笑：“记得猫教老虎留一手，当心自己哪天会被吃得渣都不剩。”

临也对静雄的智商足够放心，开起玩笑来也毫无压力：“哎呀哎呀，真是神奇，难道草履虫还会进化吗，如果能看到百亿年的过程在小静身上完成……”

 

然而事实证明，有很多东西学起来并不是靠智商的，后来临也无数次深夜回想都想亲自给当时满不在乎的自己狠狠打脸。

当时他还浑然不觉，新罗的忠告左耳进右耳出，回头照样拉着静雄上房揭瓦下河摸鱼，一来二去居然光速发展起了默契，比如临也惹了事被人追杀，第一个找到他的一定是“闻着跳蚤味跟过来的”静雄，两人先齐心合力解决了追兵再继续像平常一样为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事在街上追打。有时候静雄扔垃圾桶的准头会比平常差一点，临也摸一把后脑，拿到眼前一看，满手的血，估计是混战的时候被打的，就势逃去新罗家。然后新罗就会边包扎边嘲笑他们奇葩的默契方式，临也也不急，未来密医还没追到无头女神的痛处一戳一个准，不如趁机找寻新槽点。反正我们本来就是这么默契，你咬我啊。

 

好吧，默契也不是这么用的，折原临也看着破门而入的草履虫无奈到想要扶额。

然而平和岛静雄没有这么镇定，被直觉牵引到废旧的仓库，撞开门就看到自己的恋人被十几把枪从不同方向对准，刹那间从小到大看过的各种警匪片恐怖片涌入他的脑海，草履虫在那一瞬间感到进化一般的痛苦，然后他就过载死机了。

被十几把枪指着的折原临也虽然明白这只是栗楠会对刚刚踏入里世界的年轻小鬼的试探，然而乱入的一只平和岛静雄导致这里局势进一步地复杂化，更何况这是一只从不在他掌控中的野兽，于是很快地，临也陷入了不断建立可能而后自我推翻的死循环……

难得的，两个人见面没有开打，而是开始默默地大眼瞪小眼。

你什么时候被黑社会追杀了我居然不知道。

虽然不知道你究竟脑补了些什么，但是你那个草履虫脑子里想到的一定是错的。

最后还是靠旁观的四木先生结束这个尴尬的局面。

 

平和岛草履虫现在有点方。

跳蚤从仓库里出来后就不理我了怎么破，在线等急。

折原临也在前面快步地走，平和岛静雄在后面闷头跟着，直觉告诉他他把临也的事搞砸了。

 

我走得很快，就算小静的草履虫脑子也可以猜到我在生气，我看着地面上拉过来的跟在我身后的小静的影子，像一只垂头丧气的金毛犬，这非常有趣不是么？只要放置在一定的情景之下，再给出一点点的暗示，哪怕是怪物也会产生类似于人类的情绪，就像在按照我的剧本出演一般。当然当然，这一次是意外收获，令我无比惊喜，我第一次看到他对我产生这样的情绪。我走得飞快，他看不到我的表情，于是我可以尽情地多看一会儿。

 

“喂，临也，怎么把日记也夹到相簿里了？”

折原临也翻开另一本厚厚的相簿：“相簿这种东西明明就是人类专门用来保存存储着重要记忆的照片的，倒不如说照片的用途本来就是存储重要记忆，日记分明也是同样的功用，为什么不把功能相同的东西放在一起呢？”

“这个哪里很重要啊死跳蚤，分明是你在捉弄我吧！”

“唉！这可是第一次成功戏弄了小静，是折原临也值得载入史册的成就嘛，小静居然说它不重要。”

“说起重要的事，接下来发生的事情才是真正的重要的事吧，你这混蛋，还真以为我会忘记吗？”

“真是的，小静在这种事上最讨厌了。”

平和岛静雄早已习惯了正话反听，起身摸摸临也蹭得有点翘的头发：“好吧好吧不说了，晚饭吃什么？”

“……玉子烧。”看，已经成功出师了嘛。

 

平和岛静雄看着自己的影子，被夕阳拉长，斜斜地覆在走在前面的临也的后背上，然后滑到地上。

少年青涩到不知道该说什么于是一句话也不敢说，他默默地看着自己的影子晃来晃去，一会儿落在地上，一会儿覆在临也的后背上。

他突然对这个想法感到着迷，这听起来感觉好极了，而且并不难实现，你看，只是稍微偏一下位置，就可以让两个人用一根长长的影子连在一起，他感到莫名的满足。

然而临也很快地调整了自己的位置，长长的影子又一次孤零零地滑落在地上。

临也生气了，毫无疑问，静雄有些挫败，然而他不打算放弃。

影子再次悄悄地缠上了临也。

覆上。

滑落。

覆上。

滑落。

两个人好像在用一条长长的影子互相较劲一般。

 

就算是影子也要拼命缠住我不放么，笨蛋草履虫。

临也这样想着，听到跟在后面的少年闷声说道。

啊咧？他在说什么？

反应了好半天大脑才把这句话消化完毕。

静雄说：“临也，我们同居吧。”

所以说，我这是被反将了一军？怎么可能，折原临也可是要与全人类热恋的，当然不会被区区一只小静打败，所以说……

“我拒绝哟，我可是要爱着全人类的，倒是小静你呀，居然会有这样的大人想法，难道说想要对折原同学做些什么糟糕的事情吗？”

果然，纯情处男小静很快红透了脸，今天还真是有趣呐。

 

果然没有那么简单，多年后折原临也一张张翻着旧照片，感觉当时无意中说出口的话貌似打开了什么奇怪的开关。

放在小说里大概应该是“单细胞生物小静受世外高人折原大人指点从此踏上漫漫进化路”，总之小静的改变就是从那时开始的。

 

“啊咧啊咧，小静居然会送巧克力了？”

“幽出道和吃火锅有什么关系？”

“去小静家写作业么，哎呀难道说小静这是迫不及待了？”

 

标着“中学”的相册已经翻到了最后，本应放着相片的PVC插袋里居然是一把旧钥匙。

明明刚住在一起的时候还是个几乎会把厨房拆掉的怪兽，折原临也隔着塑料膜摩挲着钥匙的轮廓：“连平时用的钥匙都在搬家的时候扔掉了吧，这个备用钥匙是怎么留下来的？果然是小静为了记录草履虫的第一次胜利吧，好可怕，居然是这么恶劣的男人呀。”

平和岛静雄从厨房出来，就看到一边自言自语一边笑得像个神经病的恋人。

“乱想什么呢，”男人一只手解着围裙，另一只手毫不客气地一巴掌拍在临也头顶，“吃饭了。”

 

“欢迎回来，临也！”

“小静！你怎么进来的？”

“那个，幽出道以后，舞流和九琉璃一直很喜欢他，我就用幽的邮箱和她们换了备用钥匙。”

啊啊，新罗那句话怎么说来着，青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

————END————


End file.
